The term "sliding roof" is intended for the purposes of this description to include not only those constructions in which the sliding lid, after its rear fixed roof surface to expose the roof opening, but also so-called sliding-lifting roof constructions, wherein the sliding lid, in addition, starting from its closed position can be pivoted about a pivot axis fitted in the vicinity of its front edge to raise it above the fixed roof surface.